


Nor taste, nor smell desire

by Katarik



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, Missing Scene, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream knows how to be kind, when it profits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor taste, nor smell desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swordage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swordage).



Skyfire is somewhat accustomed to taking watch on unknown planets. He assumes 'guarding' follows much the same protocol. He is, therefore, surprised when Starscream follows him out. Even more surprised when Starscream speaks of command, and power -- Skyfire has never desired these things. But Cybertron has changed, and Starscream has changed, and Skyfire supposes he also must do so.

“Are you well?” Starscream asks quietly, the only words either of them have said for a little while -- Skyfire had been caught in looking at this planet, and the gleam of the lights in the sky on the frozen ground, reflecting from the silvery gleam of Starscream’s paint.

“I am functional,” Skyfire answers slowly. Words are difficult to form, and speaking is a trifle more so. His tanks are very, very low, and his processor still flashes temperature warnings -- his core remains too chilled for optimal functioning. But he is upright and online, an automatic improvement on before.

Starscream seems unconvinced. His optics narrow, the light spilling from them dyeing his face reddish. “That is _not_ what I asked.”

“I am hungry,” Skyfire admits, and this time Starscream smiles, nearly approving.

He moves closer, and Skyfire crouches automatically so that Starscream may climb him, perch on the curve of his arm and lean on his cockpit as he reaches into subspace and pulls out an energon cube, tossing it idly. Skyfire’s optics follow the shift of it; Starscream’s optics watch his face. He has never known how to deny Starscream’s hunger.

“How nicely do I have to ask for you to share that, Starscream... ?”

Starscream laughs again, more quietly, low and pleased. The sound buzzes against Skyfire’s cockpit, shivering down his backstruts before Starscream holds the cube to his lips.

The energon is impure, fogged with acidic, bitter flavors, and the cube is very small against his mouth. But it is energon, and Skyfire hums gratitude against Starscream's fingers as he tilts the cube to pour its contents in a slow, thin stream into Skyfire's open mouth.

"Better?" Starscream murmurs, ducking his helm to nuzzle Skyfire's cheek -- Skyfire's grip is steady, and Starscream does not waver, but the cube wobbles, energon spattering bright over Starscream's wrist. Starscream laughs, and Skyfire laughs with him, turning his head to lick the energon from his plating.

“Mine,” Starscream whispers, and bites at the side of Skyfire’s helm as Skyfire kisses the last of the spilled energon away.

It tastes a little better like this.


End file.
